Gryffindor Girls
by littlexlotte
Summary: After Hermione and Viktor Krum break up, she wants to change her ways. Blaise, Draco, Harry and Ron all notice a difference and compete for her attention.
1. The Heartbroken Scandel

**Chapter 1: The heartbroken scandel**

It was August 29th, the day before the Hogwarts Express took off to bring all eager witches and wizards to school. The Leaky Cauldron was full of Hogwarts Students, and in room 25 sat three girls who were the best of friends and all in Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"We should really be getting to bed. It is already a quarter past ten!" said Hermione.

"Oh please! We haven't even discussed who we want to hook up with this year." Said Lavender in a convincing voice to try to get Hermione's approval to stay up later.

"Oh, alright. So Lavender, since your so eager to discuss this, you go first."

"Well, I still want Ron really badly!" Said Lavender with an embarrassed tone. "Sorry, Ginny"

"Ugh, what a shocker, Ron again, for like what the Second year in a row! You have got to get moving on it! If I could chose any guy in the school it would be.. Oliver Wood!" Said Ginny grinning at the mention of Oliver's name.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled. "He is now the new transfiguration teacher, you can't court a teacher!"

"What happened to McGonagall?" Lavender and Ginny both questioned.

"Well there are so many first years coming in, that she decided to have a lighter work load if they hired another teacher to take half the classes. And Oliver was the best Transifurationist in his year.!"

"Well, he can add that under being the hottest Keeper our Quidditch Team has ever had!"

"Well, Oliver is cute, but no comparison to Ron… Hey, Hermione, you never told us who you fancy!" Said Lavender looking at Hermione, Hermione squirmed, and rush to find an excuse not to tell them. "Blimey, its 10:30, I must be getting to bed!" And she got up and ran up the stairs and got into her bed, while Lavender and Ginny both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

While walking up the stairs Lavender whispered, "She does this all the time.. maybe she doesn't like boys?"

"Oh, please, didn't you see the look in her eye, she is frightened to tell us who it is. She has been so touchy on the subject of boys ever since her and Viktor broke up."

"What happened to them anyway?" asked Lavender, she never got the full story of what happened, it happened last summer, and she was in the Bahama's all summer. Ginny and Lavender stopped on the stair they were at and sat down.

"Well, you know how she gets the Daily Prophet every day. Well, Viktor's team played the Irish Team in the world cup semi-finals. And Bulgaria won, but in the paper there were pictures of Viktor kissing a very pretty girl."

"No way!" Shrieked Lavender.

"So, she sent him an owl asking what was going on, and he denied everything. He even went lengths to say it wasn't him. And then a week later she was supposed to be going to visit his house in Bulgaria, when he sent her a letter a day before she was about to leave saying that the paper was true, he did have a new girlfriend, and her name was Gabrielle. Hermione was completely heart broken."

"Who was the girl" Asked Lavender

"Well I have no idea, but Hermione swears she has seen that face before."

Chapter 2: Changes

The next morning the girls god up, and put on their clothes.

"Good morning, the boys are downstairs eating breakfast already, I can hear them." Said lavender zipping up her red mini skirt, that was quite a bit shorter than Hermione's, because Lavender loved to show of her skinny legs.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Boys" After she huge a huge crash of something sounding like a fist or a mug slamming on the table. She finished getting dresses and looked at Hermione. "Herm, my goodness, you look like an old lady in those clothes." She said as she saw Hermione was wearing a knee length grey skirt with a loose button up white collared shirt.

"Hermione, you have a killer body, why don't you show it?" said Lavender giving uncertain looks at her outfit.

"What point is there to parade around in tight clothes any way?" Said Hermione trying to defend herself, but she knew they were right. Viktor always said her clothes didn't look to well on her.

Lavender looked up at Hermione, and then started rummaging through her trunk. After a few minutes she got up and screamed, "I FOUND IT!" She took out two articles of clothing and handed them to Hermione. Hermione held up a mini-jean skirt and a low cut blue shirt.

"I can't wear this, it will never fit me, it is way to tiny"

"Just try it on," Ginny said looking at lavender, and wondering what the outfit would look like on Hermione.

"Alright, I'll try it, but if it looks dreadful I am taking it off!" Hermione stopped away behind the changing curtains and came out a few minutes later looking unsure of her self.

"OH it looks so good!" said lavender shrieking.

"No, its way too short!" said Hermione looking at the mirror

"No its not, Herm, only wear it for a day and see what happens." Said Ginny approvingly.

"Alright then I guess I have no choice, off we go to breakfast then"

Ginny and Lavender walked down the stairs to the dining room before Hermione left the room. They found a table and sat down next to the boys table, where sat Neville, Ron, and Harry. A few minutes later, they were still waiting for Hermione.

Then they heard heels walking down the stairs and everyone looked up.

"Blimey, who is that?" said Ron looking at the girl walking down the stairs.

Lavender and Ginny giggled, Ginny said "I put a charm on her hair before we left the room! And told her to put on some make up."

"She looks really good"

Then Hermione walked towards her table and the boys sat up and straitened them selves out, but then Harry got a closer look at her and realized who she was and slouched in his chair and said, "Oh, hello Hermione"

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief, "Hermione? You look so much…. So much…"

"Different!" said Neville finishing Ron's sentence.

About an hour later breakfast was served and eaten and they were all ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express.

They all got on the train, and Ron and Hermione headed out for the prefect's lounge, and left Neville Harry, Ginny and Lavender behind.

Hermione walked in front of Ron, and all Ron could look at was Hermione's tight but in her skirt.

They both sat down in the Prefect's Lounge, and Hermione took a book out from her pocket and started reading.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Some things never change"

Then there was yelling outside the door, and a voice Ron and Hermione both recognized as Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

"Pansy, stop it! I don't car, you want to go off and fool around with other boys, fine, but we're done!"

"Draco, I told you, I didn't mean to, I still love you!" Pansy pleaded.

"Don't say that! We are through!" Draco said as he slammed open the Prefect's door and Pansy went crying down the corridor. Draco looked to see if any of the prefects were laughing, but they all had their heads down. Then Draco looked at Hermione, didn't recognize her, and said "Who are you?"

Hermione looked up, and looked confused.. and said in a rather snotty voice "Hermione"

Draco had a look in his eye that she had never seen before when a boy looked at her, Then, seconds later, Pansy came back, with mascara smudged all over her face, and gave all of the prefects their orders and left. Everyone headed out to start patrolling, but Draco stayed. Hermione started to walk down the corridor, and then felt really bad for Draco, she could tell by the sound of his voice, he loved her so much.

She turned around and decided to go back to the lounge, and see how he was doing.

Lavender and Ginny both sat down with Neville and Harry, and moments later Ron arrived. Ginny looked at him and said, "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"No, I mean, who takes that seriously anyway…" Ron said, and then thought of Hermione and how much she took her prefect duties seriously. "Well, other than Hermione!" And everyone in the room laughed.

Lavender sighed, AHH, he is so adorable in his ripped jeans and button up blue and grey plaid shirt. And breaking the rules. What else could a girl want?

There was an awkward silence in the room, until Harry spoke. "Did you see Hermione earlier? I don't think I have ever seen her dress in something as sexy as that before! And her hair, I didn't know she could ever tame that bush!" Ron and Lavender started to laugh hard, but Neville and Ginny just looked at Harry with looks of distaste.

"Well, after her whole break up with Viktor, she could use a bit of an ego boost. And if she dressed like that everyday, she would have a boyfriend in no time." Ginny said, feeling bad for her best friend. It was hard enough having a boyfriend who you found out cheated on you, but having it all over the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler was even worse.

"That was horrible, but it had to happen some time didn't it? I mean he lives in Bulgaria, and we live in England… it wouldn't have worked anyways." Ron said. He never really liked the idea of Hermione having a boyfriend; he always had feelings for her, but never acted upon it because he knew Harry liked her too. While he spoke all Lavender could do is stare into his dreamy eyes… wishing she could only have him all to herself.

"How can you say that, just because he lives far away doesn't mean that he had the right to cheat on her!" Ginny said, and then stood up and left the room. Lavender said bye and then did a flirty wave to Ron, and then left to find Ginny. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard yelling inside a room. Ginny and Lavender leaned in to listen. Ginny immediately recognized the voices: Draco and Pansy.

--------MEANWHILE----------------

She opened the door quietly, and looked in to find huddled up in the corner of the lounge, not crying, but looking very hurt. Hermione looked around the lounge, which had off-white couches, and maroon carpeting. The ceiling was white, with gold embroidery… and then she looked back down at Draco who was now muttering under his breath, Hermione tried to listen closely, but couldn't recognize what he was saying. After a few moments of standing there she decided she had to do something incase Draco spotted her. She looked at her brown trunk on the floor, and decided to "pretend" to be looking for her prefect badge.

She opened up the door more and walked in. Draco looked up and sneered and she opened up the trunk and started rummaging. Draco looked at her low cut shirt, and it was hanging down enough so that he could see the top half of her breasts, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, but she was a filthy mud blood, that would never work.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Malfoy with a sense of impatience in his voice.

"My Prefects Badge, no one takes you seriously if you aren't wearing it." Said Hermione, wanting to end the small talk and talk to him about Pansy.

"Right…" Malfoy said trailing off his words and started to think again.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I heard you and Pansy yelling in the hallway" she started off, and Malfoy immediately looked defensive. "Now before you start to yell at me, just listen. I know what you must be thinking right now, and it's hard to have some one you love cheat on you like that, but you can't blame yo…"

Draco stood up and with a look of utter distaste said, "Do you honestly think that I need your condolences, you filthy little mud blood. Just because "your darling Viktor" he mocked in a girls voice, "cheated on you, doesn't mean you are about to give good advice. You don't know what happened" he said walking toward the door, and screamed, "SO SHUT UP" and then slammed the door.

Hermione just stood there and stared at the closed white door. I can't believe this. I am trying to help him, and all he does is yell. I know what he is going through, and for him to insult me, and especially bring up Viktor. That is ridiculous. Hermione started to sob, and then there was a gentle knock on the door, and Lavender and Ginny entered, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Did you hear?" asked Lavender giggling.

"Draco and Pansy broke up; they just got into a row outside! It was so exciting! They were yelling and screaming, and Pansy even smacked Malfoy across the face!" Ginny said, talking so fast that she didn't take a breath in between of any of the words.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the last thing she wanted to talk about was Draco, but Lavender started to speak again. "I guess she cheated on him… with, oh, Gin, what was that boys name… he was the Slytherin Captain a few years ago..."

"Oh, Marcus Flint, which is a complete down grade from Malfoy." Ginny said ecstatically.

"Malfoy was going to stop by her house and surprise her with flowers, and he flew up to her balcony on his broom, and looked through the open window and saw them snogging!"

"And then I heard that he threw the bouquet of flowers through the window and they hit Flint in the head," continued Ginny.

Both of the girls giggled, but Hermione barely smiled. Then she spoke with a harsh tone that almost could be mistaken for yelling, "That is horrible, you both know how much I hate Draco, but no one deserves to go through that!"

Ginny and Lavender both looked at each other and sighed, and then put their heads down. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Oh, gosh, sorry you guys. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that… it isn't easy to go through." Hermione said, with tears swelling in her eyes. She took a deep breath because she did not want to start crying again

"No, I understand… well we better umm..." Ginny looked at lavender looking for a way to get out of the room.

"Well I am starving, do you want anything to eat?" Ginny and Hermione nodded no, and she went on, "Well, we better go change into our robes then… we have about 45 minutes until we arrive"

"Ok, I'll see you both in the Great Hall!" Hermione said relieved. She waited for the door to shut, and then sighed heavily as she sat down. Poor Draco. Well, maybe if he wasn't so rude and vulgar he could keep his girlfriends and not have them parading around behind him. But, what did I do wrong with Krum? I wasn't mean, or rude, and I wrote basically every day, and talked to him on the phone three times a week. Why did he do it? Trying to get her mind off things, she stood up, and decided to put on her robes. First she took off her shirt and put on her button up collared white shirt, and buttoned her shirt up to her bra and then stopped and turned around because the door opened, and in walked Draco with redness around his eyes, almost looking as he though he was crying. He looked at her half button up shirt and couldn't help but take his eyes off of her cleavage. She noticed what she was doing and started buttoning up her shirt very fast, and took her knee socks and grey skirt out of her trunk and started to head for the door.

"It isn't like I haven't seen it before, I have to change as well." Draco said, and had a mischievous smile on his face. In walked two of the Hufflepuff prefects, went to their trunks to get their clothes and then left the room. "And," Draco continued, "Where else are you going to go change… every one else is done, and if you go into another room, they are just going to be starring at you the whole time?"

"Why would I want to change in here with you? So you can hex me when I am least expecting it?" Hermione said with a flare. The last thing she needed was for Malfoy to anger her even more than he already did.

"Look," he said walking toward her, his face only inches away from hers, and looking into her eyes. "I am not in the mood to cause any one trouble, I'm sure you heard the rumors. Stop being stupid and just do it." Then Draco turned around and took off his T-shirt.


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

The next morning the girls god up, and put on their clothes.

"Good morning, the boys are downstairs eating breakfast already, I can hear them." Said lavender zipping up her red mini skirt, that was quite a bit shorter than Hermione's, because Lavender loved to show of her skinny legs.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Boys" After she huge a huge crash of something sounding like a fist or a mug slamming on the table. She finished getting dresses and looked at Hermione. "Herm, my goodness, you look like an old lady in those clothes." She said as she saw Hermione was wearing a knee length grey skirt with a loose button up white collared shirt.

"Hermione, you have a killer body, why don't you show it?" said Lavender giving uncertain looks at her outfit.

"What point is there to parade around in tight clothes any way?" Said Hermione trying to defend herself, but she knew they were right. Viktor always said her clothes didn't look to well on her.

Lavender looked up at Hermione, and then started rummaging through her trunk. After a few minutes she got up and screamed, "I FOUND IT!" She took out two articles of clothing and handed them to Hermione. Hermione held up a mini-jean skirt and a low cut blue shirt.

"I can't wear this, it will never fit me, it is way to tiny"

"Just try it on," Ginny said looking at lavender, and wondering what the outfit would look like on Hermione.

"Alright, I'll try it, but if it looks dreadful I am taking it off!" Hermione stopped away behind the changing curtains and came out a few minutes later looking unsure of her self.

"OH it looks so good!" said lavender shrieking.

"No, its way too short!" said Hermione looking at the mirror

"No its not, Herm, only wear it for a day and see what happens." Said Ginny approvingly.

"Alright then I guess I have no choice, off we go to breakfast then"

Ginny and Lavender walked down the stairs to the dining room before Hermione left the room. They found a table and sat down next to the boys table, where sat Neville, Ron, and Harry. A few minutes later, they were still waiting for Hermione.

Then they heard heels walking down the stairs and everyone looked up.

"Blimey, who is that?" said Ron looking at the girl walking down the stairs.

Lavender and Ginny giggled, Ginny said "I put a charm on her hair before we left the room! And told her to put on some make up."

"She looks really good"

Then Hermione walked towards her table and the boys sat up and straitened them selves out, but then Harry got a closer look at her and realized who she was and slouched in his chair and said, "Oh, hello Hermione"

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief, "Hermione? You look so much…. So much…"

"Different!" said Neville finishing Ron's sentence.

About an hour later breakfast was served and eaten and they were all ready to leave for the Hogwarts Express.

They all got on the train, and Ron and Hermione headed out for the prefect's lounge, and left Neville Harry, Ginny and Lavender behind.

Hermione walked in front of Ron, and all Ron could look at was Hermione's tight but in her skirt.

They both sat down in the Prefect's Lounge, and Hermione took a book out from her pocket and started reading.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Some things never change"

Then there was yelling outside the door, and a voice Ron and Hermione both recognized as Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

"Pansy, stop it! I don't car, you want to go off and fool around with other boys, fine, but we're done!"

"Draco, I told you, I didn't mean to, I still love you!" Pansy pleaded.

"Don't say that! We are through!" Draco said as he slammed open the Prefect's door and Pansy went crying down the corridor. Draco looked to see if any of the prefects were laughing, but they all had their heads down. Then Draco looked at Hermione, didn't recognize her, and said "Who are you?"

Hermione looked up, and looked confused.. and said in a rather snotty voice "Hermione"

Draco had a look in his eye that she had never seen before when a boy looked at her, Then, seconds later, Pansy came back, with mascara smudged all over her face, and gave all of the prefects their orders and left. Everyone headed out to start patrolling, but Draco stayed. Hermione started to walk down the corridor, and then felt really bad for Draco, she could tell by the sound of his voice, he loved her so much.

She turned around and decided to go back to the lounge, and see how he was doing.

Lavender and Ginny both sat down with Neville and Harry, and moments later Ron arrived. Ginny looked at him and said, "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

"No, I mean, who takes that seriously anyway…" Ron said, and then thought of Hermione and how much she took her prefect duties seriously. "Well, other than Hermione!" And everyone in the room laughed.

Lavender sighed, AHH, he is so adorable in his ripped jeans and button up blue and grey plaid shirt. And breaking the rules. What else could a girl want?

There was an awkward silence in the room, until Harry spoke. "Did you see Hermione earlier? I don't think I have ever seen her dress in something as sexy as that before! And her hair, I didn't know she could ever tame that bush!" Ron and Lavender started to laugh hard, but Neville and Ginny just looked at Harry with looks of distaste. 

"Well, after her whole break up with Viktor, she could use a bit of an ego boost. And if she dressed like that everyday, she would have a boyfriend in no time." Ginny said, feeling bad for her best friend. It was hard enough having a boyfriend who you found out cheated on you, but having it all over the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler was even worse.

"That was horrible, but it had to happen some time didn't it? I mean he lives in Bulgaria, and we live in England… it wouldn't have worked anyways." Ron said. He never really liked the idea of Hermione having a boyfriend; he always had feelings for her, but never acted upon it because he knew Harry liked her too. While he spoke all Lavender could do is stare into his dreamy eyes… wishing she could only have him all to herself.

"How can you say that, just because he lives far away doesn't mean that he had the right to cheat on her!" Ginny said, and then stood up and left the room. Lavender said bye and then did a flirty wave to Ron, and then left to find Ginny. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard yelling inside a room. Ginny and Lavender leaned in to listen. Ginny immediately recognized the voices: Draco and Pansy.

--------MEANWHILE----------------

She opened the door quietly, and looked in to find huddled up in the corner of the lounge, not crying, but looking very hurt. Hermione looked around the lounge, which had off-white couches, and maroon carpeting. The ceiling was white, with gold embroidery… and then she looked back down at Draco who was now muttering under his breath, Hermione tried to listen closely, but couldn't recognize what he was saying. After a few moments of standing there she decided she had to do something incase Draco spotted her. She looked at her brown trunk on the floor, and decided to "pretend" to be looking for her prefect badge.

She opened up the door more and walked in. Draco looked up and sneered and she opened up the trunk and started rummaging. Draco looked at her low cut shirt, and it was hanging down enough so that he could see the top half of her breasts, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, but she was a filthy mud blood, that would never work.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Malfoy with a sense of impatience in his voice.

"My Prefects Badge, no one takes you seriously if you aren't wearing it." Said Hermione, wanting to end the small talk and talk to him about Pansy.

"Right…" Malfoy said trailing off his words and started to think again.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I heard you and Pansy yelling in the hallway" she started off, and Malfoy immediately looked defensive. "Now before you start to yell at me, just listen. I know what you must be thinking right now, and it's hard to have some one you love cheat on you like that, but you can't blame yo…"

Draco stood up and with a look of utter distaste said, "Do you honestly think that I need your condolences, you filthy little mud blood. Just because "your darling Viktor" he mocked in a girls voice, "cheated on you, doesn't mean you are about to give good advice. You don't know what happened" he said walking toward the door, and screamed, "SO SHUT UP" and then slammed the door.

Hermione just stood there and stared at the closed white door. I can't believe this. I am trying to help him, and all he does is yell. I know what he is going through, and for him to insult me, and especially bring up Viktor. That is ridiculous. Hermione started to sob, and then there was a gentle knock on the door, and Lavender and Ginny entered, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Did you hear?" asked Lavender giggling.

"Draco and Pansy broke up; they just got into a row outside! It was so exciting! They were yelling and screaming, and Pansy even smacked Malfoy across the face!" Ginny said, talking so fast that she didn't take a breath in between of any of the words.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the last thing she wanted to talk about was Draco, but Lavender started to speak again. "I guess she cheated on him… with, oh, Gin, what was that boys name… he was the Slytherin Captain a few years ago..."

"Oh, Marcus Flint, which is a complete down grade from Malfoy." Ginny said ecstatically.

"Malfoy was going to stop by her house and surprise her with flowers, and he flew up to her balcony on his broom, and looked through the open window and saw them snogging!"

"And then I heard that he threw the bouquet of flowers through the window and they hit Flint in the head," continued Ginny.

Both of the girls giggled, but Hermione barely smiled. Then she spoke with a harsh tone that almost could be mistaken for yelling, "That is horrible, you both know how much I hate Draco, but no one deserves to go through that!"

Ginny and Lavender both looked at each other and sighed, and then put their heads down. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Oh, gosh, sorry you guys. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that… it isn't easy to go through." Hermione said, with tears swelling in her eyes. She took a deep breath because she did not want to start crying again

"No, I understand… well we better umm..." Ginny looked at lavender looking for a way to get out of the room.

"Well I am starving, do you want anything to eat?" Ginny and Hermione nodded no, and she went on, "Well, we better go change into our robes then… we have about 45 minutes until we arrive"

"Ok, I'll see you both in the Great Hall!" Hermione said relieved. She waited for the door to shut, and then sighed heavily as she sat down. Poor Draco. Well, maybe if he wasn't so rude and vulgar he could keep his girlfriends and not have them parading around behind him. But, what did I do wrong with Krum? I wasn't mean, or rude, and I wrote basically every day, and talked to him on the phone three times a week. Why did he do it? Trying to get her mind off things, she stood up, and decided to put on her robes. First she took off her shirt and put on her button up collared white shirt, and buttoned her shirt up to her bra and then stopped and turned around because the door opened, and in walked Draco with redness around his eyes, almost looking as he though he was crying. He looked at her half button up shirt and couldn't help but take his eyes off of her cleavage. She noticed what she was doing and started buttoning up her shirt very fast, and took her knee socks and grey skirt out of her trunk and started to head for the door.

"It isn't like I haven't seen it before, I have to change as well." Draco said, and had a mischievous smile on his face. In walked two of the Hufflepuff prefects, went to their trunks to get their clothes and then left the room. "And," Draco continued, "Where else are you going to go change… every one else is done, and if you go into another room, they are just going to be starring at you the whole time?"

"Why would I want to change in here with you? So you can hex me when I am least expecting it?" Hermione said with a flare. The last thing she needed was for Malfoy to anger her even more than he already did. 

"Look," he said walking toward her, his face only inches away from hers, and looking into her eyes. "I am not in the mood to cause any one trouble, I'm sure you heard the rumors. Stop being stupid and just do it." Then Draco turned around and took off his T-shirt.

Here is the next part of chapter two… I have been working on details a lot. Tell me how it is…

Lavender and Ginny walked to the Café Cart, which was quite fancy. It had at least 24 wooden café tables, with pink lace tablecloths, and 3 or four black chairs of wire at each table. There were no waitresses or waiters, just a glass display case of different desserts, and candies. And the wall behind the display case was filled with containers of different kinds of coffee beans, drink mixes, and beer taps. The lady at the cash register had a hat resembled a white saucier with a white teacup on it, and smoke was coming out of it, looking like there was real hot tea in there, and her robes were silk, and had different candies on them, she had Chocolate Frogs Jumping, and Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Acid Pops. Lavender and Ginny had never been to the Café Cart before, so they just stared in awe. A few seconds later the lady behind the counter said with a voice of impatience and with a Midwestern American accent, "Are ya goin ta orda' or not?" And then placed her hands upon her hips.

"Oh," Ginny said shocked, she wasn't expecting the lady to be impatient with her. "Yes, we will have, um, two small Butter beers?" Ginny said almost questioning Lavender if she wanted one and she nodded her head yes. "And, and…" Ginny said trying to stall so she would have more time to look at all of the kinds of goodies they had, and then the lady at the counter gave a huge sigh so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. "Two chocolate frogs."

The lady put two paper cups of Butter Beer on the counter and two chocolate frogs. "Twelve knuts!" Lavender took the money out of her pocket and handed a twenty coin to the lady. And whispered to Ginny, "My treat," They both went to the counter and got the goods, and then Lavender only received four knuts change, and turned to the lady and said "Hey, I only have gotten four knuts back, I was supposed to get six!" The lady just starred at her and said in a snotty voice, "Oh, so ya don't want ta leave me a tip then aehh?" Lavender just rolled her eyes, and muttered "whatever" and her and Ginny both turned to leave the cart and go back to their carts to change into their robes.

"God, that women is rude!" Lavender said disgusted. "Ahh, butter beer, I haven't had it for months, out mum doesn't like me drinking things like this…"(Ginny giggled and then there was an awkward silence) "So, Herm, seemed, well a little torn."

"Yes, but I think she just needs a self esteem boost."

"I GOT IT!" Lavender yelled. "We can hook her up with someone!" Lavender smirked and looked at Ginny's face fill with excitement.

"Yes, that is perfect, but the more important question is who? So many boys just see her as the bushy eyed freak!"

"Well, we could, give her a make over! Tomorrow night, we will kidnap her from the library and make her over! And make over all of her clothes!"

-------mean while--------

"Fine, then…" Hermione said rudely to Malfoy and started to draw something in the air with her wand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Malfoy yelled at her. And then, almost out of no where, a maroon curtain hung from the white ceiling separating the two into half.

"Well if I have to change in a room with you, I at I least /I want some privacy. Hermione took off her skirt, and put on her knee length grey one and zipped it up. Then she put on her black knee socks, and slipped her feet into her black and white shoes, and tied them. Then with a flick of her wand, blue sparks came out and the curtain was gone.

On the other side of the curtain, Malfoy was pulling up his black pants with a belt already in them, over his boxers with little snitches gliding around on the green background that was supposed to resemble grass. Hermione never saw wizards boxers before and started to giggle.

Malfoy zipped up his pants, and started to buckle his belt when he turned around. Hermione just dropped her jaw, and looked at his chiseled abs. "What are you looking at, have you never seen a half naked boy before. Oh, probably not. I doubt Krum got any from you, so he had to sneak around with that other girl."

Hermione walked right up to Malfoy and smacked him as hard as she could across the face so it left a dark red imprint upon his white skin. "How dare you! Do you think I like being cheated on? Do you, how would you feel if you found out that Pansy was with some other boy and you found out through a NEWSPAPER!" She was now yelling so close to Malfoy, she could feel the breath coming out of Draco's nose. Then she said in a low tone, "Maybe you treated women, a lot better, you wouldn't have these problems!" And then she enchanted her trunk to fly in front of her and stopped out of the room. Then the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Noticeably Different 

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were all sitting on their beds, in their dormitories after the welcoming of the first year's celebration. The common room looked the same as last year. Gold walls, and a red ceiling with golden lions engraved into it and a maroon and gold checkered rug. There were many beds in the room and each one had different sheets. You could tell if the person sleeping in that bed came from a wizarding family or a muggle family just by the look of the sheets that were on her bed. Usually children that came from a wizarding family had very elaborate designs on their bed sheets, and usually the things upon them moved very uniquely. Muggle born children's bed sheets were usually very simple, or had designs on them that didn't move. Lavender's sheets had purple lilies all over them, and they just floated along the bedspread. Ginny's sheets were a bit more violent. There were a few holes here and there, because her bed sheets were years old, but they had young witches and wizards dueling on them, and all you could see was green, purple, and other colored sparks flying all over the bed spread. Hermione's bed sheets were very simple. She had cotton layers of light pink and green, and the top bed sheet had pink and green checkered on it, and only had one pillow. All of the children who came from wizarding families had huge pillows, and usually more than one.

There were a few moments of silence before anyone spoke. Lavender decided to break the silence by rummaging through her trunk, and then pulled out a make up kit, and some bottle with a clear fluid in it. Ginny ran over to where Lavender was and helped her spread her make up on her bead. Hermione just looked them and thought, "What the hell are they doing?"

Ginny went over to Hermione and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the next bed over, which was where lavender's was. Lavender had a huge smile on her face, as she conjured up a very bright light that was shining upon a chair. "Sit!" She said to Hermione. Hermione sat down, giving weird looks to both Ginny and Lavender. Ginny decided to speak to let Hermione know what was going on. But before Ginny could speak Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"What is that?" She said, holding out her arm and pointing to the make-up on the bed.

Ginny looked dumbfounded for a few moments and then realized, "Oh, you have never seen witches make-up before have you?" Hermione nodded her head no, while looking at the funny colors in the black containers, They almost looked like muggle make-up containers, but the contents in the witches make up were swirling around and kept hitting the clear glass on the top of the container. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw one of the make up containers was changing into different shades of beige.

"Really, I guess we have ourselves a make-up virgin then don't we?" Lavender said looking at Hermione now with a very widened smile, showing her pearly white teeth. Lavender pointed to all of the different makeup and told her what it all was, the container that kept changing colors was actually foundation, and changed when you put it upon your skin, so you get the perfect shade.

Ginny was rummaging through Hermione's makeup in here trunk and started to show the Make Up queen, who was Lavender. Lavender picked up the muggle foundation and looked disgusted with it. "Herm, you can't use this muggle makeup, it looks ridiculous, they make all of these shades, but they can't make a shade to match everyone, witches foundation makeup can match any, ANY skin tone. Muggle's, and their silly makeup, no wonder why they all look horrible. Throw it away please Gin, I can't look at it any longer! Don't worry Herm, we'll get you some real makeup when we go to Hogsmead, I'll let you use mine until then." Lavender started to put on Hermione's make up, and Ginny worked on taming her hair, because Ginny didn't really have a lot of experience with make-up because she barely had any. She used the bottle with clear liquid in it to make Hermione's hair smooth and soft. Ginny was holding a metal device with a long chord and a dial on it that had different temperatures on it, and asked Hermione what it was.

"Oh, that is a hair straighter, it straightens your hair."

"Oh, that is what it is," Ginny said looking confused. "So people actually straiten their hair with this thing. Wow they have it hard, all we have to do is put this stuff in and it comes out perfect. God, thank goodness I didn't grow up as a muggle. The life I would have missed out on."

Nothing more was said, until Hermione's make over was complete. She sat for an hour in the common room after her hair and make up were done so Ginny and Lavender could "make over" her clothes.

Ron and Harry walked out of their dormitories into the common room and looked at Hermione, as if they were in a trance. "Hermione, is that you?" Said Harry looking at her. She didn't look at all the same, she had on black eyeliner, and metallic eyeshade, and even lip-gloss. Her hair wasn't' even bushy anymore, but strait and silk like.

She looked up at Harry and Ron and both of their jaws dropped. Ron was quickest to respond., "Wow, you look.."

"Amazing!" Harry said, finishing Ron's sentence. Hermione just let out a long sigh. "Lavender and Ginny gave me a makeover. Which is ridiculous, because I don't really care if boys think I'm pretty or not. My looks should not matter, it should be intelligence, but hey are just trying to help."

Ron and Harry just started at each other; they could tell she was still hurt by the whole Viktor Krum situation, just by the look in her face, of sheer disappointment. Ron didn't like Krum to begin with, and he was very concerned about Hermione, and all he could say to try to comfort her was, "Well, he was a brute. And it was a very long distance relationship." Hermione just looked at him. ' What is he trying to get at?' Hermione thought. She just beamed at him trying to make holes in his eyes. "You're better off without him Mione" Harry said walking over to Hermione and patting her on the back. It is incases like this Ron gets upset with Harry because he always knows the right thing to say.

Hermione stood up, looked at Harry and said, "You know, you're right. Maybe I did something wrong. It's not him, its me."

Harry shook his head, "There is nothing wrong with you, you're p.." but Hermione started to run of the stairs to the dormitory crying. Harry finished his sentence under his breath, "you're perfect."

Ron just stared into space, 'what did I do wrong, and why does Harry have to always butt in, I didn't say anything wrong.'

Hermione burst into the door of the dormitory, tears running so heavily now along her neck. Lavender and Ginny looked up, Ginny ran over to her and started to hug her. "What's wrong?"

"How, I have been so stupid! It is my fault Viktor left, I was too low maintenance, and no one likes that." Hermione said crying on Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh, Herm, that isn't true, he just was too stupid for you that's all!" Lavender said hugging Hermione as well.

"Well, I'm going to change, I can't be alone forever! You know what?" Hermione said as she put her head up and revealed her face that had makeup lines running all over it. "I am going to not be so witty anymore, and I am actually going to try to do this whole make-up thing."

Lavender smiled, but Ginny still looked upset, "You shouldn't have to change who you are, just to get a boy. They should like you, for you!"

"No, I'm not changing, I am just doing an experiment. Just to see how boys react. Oh, and I'll write a book about it. So other girls are having the same troubles as me, will know what the possibilities are!" Hermione stood up, took her robe and towel out of the trunk and told Lavender and Ginny she was going to go to the Prefect's Bathroom to freshen up.

She ran past where Harry and Ron were playing wizards chest and Ron got up to go after her, but Harry pulled him back. "Just let her have her time." Ron just wanted to help the girl he loved, and Harry always wants to be the one to help her first. "You know, I think I can go if I want!" Ron said to Harry irritably, trying to get Harry to release the grip on his arm. Ron started to walked fast to the door, but Harry yelled behind him, "You're not helping her at all! You're just making it thing its her fault that oaf dumped her!" Ron turned around and yelled back, "You're not the only one who likes her, so stop trying to act as if you know what is best for her!" And then he turned around and went out of the portrait hole.

Hermione said the password to the Prefect's Bathroom, and ran right in. She wasn't really looking where she was going and knocked right into Draco, who was just got out of the pool sized bath tub, and knocked him back into the tub again, towel and all. The bathroom was beautiful. Each prefect had their own sink, and shower. There was only one bath tub, but no one really used it, unless they were in the room alone. The ceiling looked like a perfect replica of Michael DeAngelo's angels on the ceiling picture. The walls were just an off white color, and the tiling on the floor was a dark grey. You could tell when wet feet walked upon it because the tiling changed into a deep black shade, to where the foot had landed. Hermione looked at Draco in the pool, the bubbles came back on, making it hard for him to find his towel. He went under water and a few moments later he was climbing the silver latter to get out. Halfway up the latter he wrapped his silver and green stripped towel around his waist and continued to get out of the bath tub. He walked towards Hermione and yelled at her, "What do you think you are doing? Now my towel is soaking wet! You stupid mudblood." He sneered at Hermione.

"I didn't think anyone would be in here, so close t... Wait, I don't have to explain to you why I am here, I can do as I wish and not be bombarded with questions by an imbecile." Hermione replied back with wit.

"What ever mudblood." He looked at her face and saw how her tears caressed her makeup, making lines running down into the top of her shirt. 'Crying because of Krum are you. That jerk, doing that for everyone to see. God if Pansy had done that to me, she'd be dead.' He thought. He felt that he had to make fun of her, just to keep his own self-esteem up, "HA, awe, is the wittle muggle crying because her ugly Bulgarian loser of a boyfriend cheated on her?" He said, in mocking a baby voice. Hermione looked at him, and started to pull her wand out, when Draco grabbed her hand, and twisted it making her drop it on the tiled floor. "What are you playing at muggle!" He said while spit sprayed out of his mouth when he said the word muggle, and landing on her face.

"Nothing, just trying to teach you a lesson. You foul mouthed oaf! Let go of me. Now!" Malfoy kept twisting her hand around, inflicting pain on her, was making his pain go away temporarily. Then someone burst through the door, pointed his want at Malfoy and yelled "Expeliarimus!" Draco went bursting back into the tub, and his towel flew off him in mid air.

Hermione looked to see who her savior was, Ron. 'Great, he comes to save the day'. She looked at him while he walked towards her. He held out his arms to give her a hug, but she pulled away. "I could have handled myself."

"'Mione, what is the matter with you, I save you from Malfoy, and this is how you treat me?"

"Ron, I do NOT want to deal with your rubbish! GO, leave me alone." Hermione ran into her shower stall. Ron just stood there for a few minutes and then Draco stuck his head out of the pool again, and yelled at him, "You heard the girl! Go!" and then he gave an evil laugh.

Hermione put a spell on her curtain so that no one could open it, or else they would be thrown back into the pool. Hermione giggled as she did it, because if Draco did try to open her curtain, he would be thrown back into the pool, again. Hermione put a spell on her clothes and towel so they wouldn't get wet, while she was showering. She turned the shower on, and hot water began to hit her face. She looked down, and saw all of the colors of her make up swimming around the drain, waiting to be sucked in. She heard a splash, and heard wet feet, flip flopping around the floor, and then heard a very loud slam of the door. She was alone at last, able to take as much time as she wished.

Hermione woke up two hours earlier than she usually did, to start her "experiment." She took one foot of parchment and a quill and walked slowly down the carpeted red stairs to the common room. No one was in the common room at four in the morning. The fire was out, so the room was quite chilly, but she didn't mind. She loved having time to herself. She sat on the leather black couch, pulled out her parchment and started writing:

_Day One 4:05am:_

Today, is my last day as being just plain, and not putting any effort into my appearance. I want to learn more about males and their physical attraction to women, what happens when a women drastically changes her appearance? Why is it that they go for physical attraction, before mental attraction? This whole diary is to share with anyone who has boy problems, on my findings.

Hermione quickly rolled up her parchment at the sound of some one walking out of the boys dormitory. She looked at the shadow, and he wasn't wearing any clothes other than boxers. Hermione kept looking at the boy walking around, bumping into a table, and then finally making it into the loveseat. Hermione giggled softly when he bumped into the table. After he sat down on the couch and started to lift his head into Hermione's direction she realized it was Harry. Harry looked at her and then started to blush. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was down here this time of ni..er.. I mean morning." Harry whispered. Kind of putting his and over his boxers feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Me neither, its just nice to get some time alone. After that whole fiasco yesterday, but I'm sure Ron told you all about it." Hermione whispered, looking up at Harry's chiseled body. She never noticed that Harry had an amazing body, maybe because he played so much Quidditch.

"Ron and I aren't speaking right now." Harry said, his eyes looking at the floor . He didn't want to break up his friendship because of a girl, but if it meant he would have Hermione, maybe he would.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" Hermione knew that Harry and Ron almost never fought, so whatever happened must have been pretty serious.

Harry still stared at the floor, "I was upset with him for being so rude to you about Viktor, it isn't fair, what he did to you." Harry looked up at her, moved so he would be kneeling in front of her, so he could look right up into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I can tell it still bothers you, I can see the hurt in your eyes." Harry raised his cupped his hand so it caressed the side of her face. "You are an amazing person, and if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you." Harry started to rise as he spoke and was an inch away from her lips. After he spoke he leaned into kiss her, but Hermione moved back, not noticing what he was doing.

"Harry, I know you're trying to help, but I need to change. Maybe if I wasn't so low maintenance he wouldn't have gone for a prettier girl!" He stood up so that she could get out of the chair. She gave him a hug, and he didn't want to let go of her. He couldn't help but smell the orange smell of her hair. She let go of him and he put his hands on her shoulders and held her in front of him.

"I meant everything I said, Hermione." Harry looked deep into her eyes. "Anyone who doesn't realize what you have is a fool, a big one."

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot to me." Hermione broke Harry's gaze by looking around the room, and then said, "Well I have to go finish up some homework, so I'll see you at breakfast." And Hermione took off up the stairs.

Hermione tucked herself back into bed, and tried to get more sleep. No matter what she did, someone always brought up Viktor, and she just wanted to stop thinking about him. She thought "If I am such an amazing person, he would have wanted to stay with me." Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

About an hour later she woke up, and Lavender was doing her makeup. Ginny just sat on her bead reading the Quibbler, because her best friends dad was the editor, and it was so funny to read what "secret conspiracies" were in the magic world. Hermione looked at the cover on the Quibbler and there was a picture of Viktor and his girlfriend. Ginny noticed that Hermione was awake and quickly put away the magazine. "Forget it. I'm starting today!" she muttered to herself. She rolled out her parchment and continued to write:

Day one: 6:02 am 

_I decided that I am starting the experiment today. _

She quickly rolled up the parchment and got out of bed, grabbed a black skirt that ended about three inches above her knee. She also took out a red button up collared shirt and buttoned it up all of the way. Lavender turned around to look at Hermione, to put her make up on.

"Hermione, no." Lavender said as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, and then the last three buttons. Hermione looked down to see what she was doing. She didn't want to show so much skin. Lavender then took both ends of the shirt at the bottom and tied them together, so that the shirt was a lot shorter, and ended about an inch past her belly button.

"I can't wear this like that, what will people say." Hermione said looking into the mirror. Lavender just nodded her head. "Herm, you said you wanted to make a change, you've got to live a little, and just trust me, ok?" Hermione sighed and Lavender started to put on Hermione's makeup. Hermione had very white teeth since her parents were dentist, so she could wear a red lipstick, and it wouldn't look horrible, as it would if she had yellow teeth. Then she put on a light pink blush, black eyeliner, and mascara. After lavender was done Hermione looked in the mirror. She didn't like the red lipstick, but lavender forced her to keep it on. She turned around to show Ginny.

"Hermione, you look wonderful! You're so beautiful." She looked up at Hermione's hair and it was twisted into a low bun, and her bangs were a lot straighter than they ever had been.

"Really?" Hermione wasn't sure of how she looked. But if she wanted to continue with her experiment, she had to take risks. Lavender started to head down to breakfast, and Hermione said she would be there in a few minutes. Hermione pulled out her parchment and continued to write.

_I decided to wear a red shirt, and a short black skirt. I'm not quite sure of how this looks, I am showing way too much skin, and midriff. I know I have to take risks, but I don't want everyone to see every inch of my body. Oh well, I guess we'll see how it goes._

Hermione got up and just looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments.

---meanwhile---

Lavender and Ginny entered the entrance hall. Ginny was just wearing a black shirt with pink lace trip and jeans, but lavender was wearing a red mini skirt and a white shirt, that was a few inches above her belly button. Right as they reached the table, there was a huge slam of the Great Hall doors as Malfoy walked in followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy strode his feet along the isle that his table was in. Just by the way he walked you could tell he was very angry about something, every step smacked the floor, and could be heard through out the dining hall. He threw his bag next to him and sat down at the table. It seemed that the whole Great Hall was looking at him, and when he turned around everyone got back to what they were doing before he entered. No one wanted to be under Malfoy's wrath.

Lavender looked at Ron, who wasn't sitting next to Harry as usual, and was looking rather pissed off. She decided to move her seat next to him to find out what was the matter. "Ron." He didn't answer and just stared down at the bacon and eggs on his gold plate. He had hardly touched his breakfast. "Ron, what is wrong." She said louder, putting her face very close to his, she could see every red freckle on his face. Ron looked up at her pretty face. He just looked at her, and she could tell that she was hurt. "Ron, tell me what's wrong." Ron looked back down again, and she whispered in his ear, "Please?" Ron looked up at her, he never had anyone who cared about him so much before. They did date before, but he broke up with her so he could be with Hermione, but he was realizing that was never going to happen. She was no mad at him, she wouldn't even look at him, and Harry's always butting into his plans.

Ron looked into her eyes, "Lavender, nothings wrong, I just miss you!" So he lied to her, he couldn't tell her the truth, the way he looked at her so longingly, how could he tell her that he was falling for her best friend. He would just have to settle for lavender. There was something between them, he just longed for Hermione more. Lavender's face lit up as soon as he said this.

"Oh Ron, I want you back too! I have missed you so much!" Ron gave Lavender a kiss on the cheek and then left the table. He did want to be with her, he just loved Hermione. Ron left the Great Hall and started heading towards his dormitory to finish his charms homework. Since Hermione and Harry weren't speaking to him, he had to actually do his homework on his own.

Lavender turned to Ginny, who was speaking to Harry about possibly hooking her up with Oliver Wood. "Ginny, guess what, Ron and I are back together!"

Hermione walked out of the common room and started heading towards the great hall. She was walking down the stairs when Ron walked right into her.

"Ron, watch where you are going!" He started to look up at her, and noticed the length of her skirt, and then noticed her shirt. He looked up into her eyes and noticed that she looked a lot different than she did, a lot prettier. He got closer to her, "Hermione, I'm sorry." She just looked into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked into his blue eyes. She used to think Ron was so cute, and had a crush on him for a long time, ever since their first year, but know it all had changed. Hermione was still upset about Ron's comment about how her relationship with Viktor wasn't going to work because it was so long distance. Couldn't he see that she was still hurt that they broke up, how could he make a comment like that. How could he have been so insensitive.

"Ron, I am not in the mood to hear anything from you right now. I can't handle anymore pain." Hermione swerved around him and continued to walk down the stairs. Ron just stood on the step and watched her walk away. IWhat did I do now, why can't she just see that I don't know what I did. I hate it when we fight. /I'

Hermione was about five feet away from the Great Hall Doors when Draco ran through one and slammed it, and then continued to walk quickly out of the room, knocking Hermione over. Hermione looked up to see what happened, and she saw Draco stomping away. She ran after him in the long corridor leading to the dungeons. "Malfoy! bMalfoy/b" Hermione yelled at him. He didn't answer. He was walking down the stairs, and when he reached the last set of stairs, before the entrance of the dungeons, he stopped and sat on the last one of the white marble stair. Hermione finally caught up with him seconds later, and sat on the floor in front of him. She looked up into his blue-grey eyes, and saw the pain in his face. He wasn't crying, he was too tough of a man for that, but any girl could tell that he was hurt. Draco just continued staring at the floor, like he was in some kind of trance. His eyes concentrating on every dent, or scratch in the marble, he didn't even realize the mud blood was there until, "Malfoy" she said in a way, that there was a fret in her voice. He looked up at her, he had wondered who had followed him down here. He just looked at her with utter confusion, I'What is she doing down here? Probably to get payback for my whole Viktor comment./I' He didn't say anything for a few moments, he just looked at her, wondering what kind of insult she would say to him. He did noticed that she looked a little different, she looked as if tried to put more "spice" into her wardrobe, but she didn't look stunning.

"What is wrong? What happened?" Hermione hated Draco, for all of those years of torture she endured, but she knew what he was going through. And even though she hated him so, it wasn't fair to let him get over this all on his own. Draco started at her in disbelief, 'I Is the mud blood actually being nice to me? Why? There is nothing she could help me with/I'

"Nothing is wrong, now leave" He said standing up, and heading towards a black steel door. Hermione looked at him while trying to leave. She ran up in front of the door and leaned against it, making it impossible for him to leave, unless he moved her himself.

"Look, I know you don't like me, for whatever reason, but I can help you. I know what you are going through."

"How could you ever understand, yes, that Krum poof cheated on you, but you don't have to see him every day making out with someone else!" Draco spat out. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he was talking all of his frustration out on Hermione.

"No, I guess not, but that doesn't mean I didn't have go through a lot of pain when it happened. Viktor didn't tell me anything. I found out one day, when I was looking in the Daily Prophet and I saw him kissing some girl. I would have never found out, if it wasn't for that. And when I broke up with him, he acted like it was my fault, because I didn't move to Bulgaria to be with him."

"I was bringing Pansy flowers, because it was our six month anniversary, and what do I find. HER AND FLINT IN THE ACT!" Draco said punching the side of the wall. He punched so hard that deep red blood started to pour out from torn up knuckles. He starred at the wall while he spoke. "I had a whole, romantic evening planned out, and what does she do, she gave everything we had waited for, to that oaf!" Hermione just looked at him in shock. She knew they broke up and that Pansy cheated on him, but she didn't know exactly what had went down. She didn't understand what he meant by "she gave everything we had waited for" but she assumed that he was falling in love with her. Just how she was falling in love with Krum. She was about a foot away from him, and just looked up into his blue-grey eyes. He wasn't crying, but she could see that they were just about to tear up. He turned his face from the wall to Hermione's face. He saw small tears streaming from the side of her face, bringing small amounts of make up down with them. He could see that she was hurt too. He had just spend the last five minutes having a screaming fit at her, when some one did the same thing to her, just in a different way.

"I didn't know that she hurt you that badly." Hermione said, and just continued to stare into her eyes.

---Mean while----

Ron was going to go back to the common room, but now all he wanted to do was make Hermione jealous. He walked back into the Great Hall, and sat down next to lavender. Held her in his arms, kissed her, and then the tongue wars began. He overheard Ginny say, "I can't believe Pansy is now with Blaise Zabbini! Couldn't you tell Draco was pissed, and I can't believe Herm missed it all. Where is she anyway?" Ron was also thinking the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stared into Hermione's big brown eyes. He hated it when girls cried, especially when pompous men hurt them. He never thought of what it must have been like to find out you're boyfriend was having a secret relationship, and the only reason she found out was because it was in some stupid newspaper. He felt like he should tell her something, to comfort her. Even though he hated her, A LOT, no one should have to go through something like that. "Well that Krum is a prick any ways."

"Well, Pansy isn't the best kind of girl to have as a girlfriend, I'm sure you know what I mean." Draco looked at her and wondered what she meant. Pansy is a great person, she just hut him badly.

"What is that supposed to be mud blood?"

"Well, she is the slut of the school." Hermione said to him, unsure of whether or not she should have said that. Draco's face inflamed. He still loved Pansy, and would defend her to death still, if he had to.

"How dare you say such a crude thing about someone, just because they are better looking, and get a hell of a lot more action than you do doesn't mean they are a slut!" Draco was an inch away from Hermione's face, she could feel the spit touching her face every time he spoke a word.

"Pansy, good looking, that is the funniest thing I have heard all day!" Hermione said, in a mock laugh. Draco was enraged. He punched the wall again.

"You know what Granger, I don't need to hear your garbage anymore." Draco turned around, and went through he door that lead to the dungeons.

Hermione just stared at the door, until it slammed back into the door frame. "Who does he think he is. Defending Pansy, she is an idiot, a slut, and he yells at me because I tell him the truth. The pug-looking girl is prettier than me in his eyes? Oh, we will see." Hermione thought. She pulled a mirror out of her bag, and touched up her makeup to hide the streaks of where the tears traveled down her face. Then while putting the mirror back into her bag, she noticed it was 9:27, her first Potions Class started in 3 minutes. She ran up the stairs, and took a right down the hall way, her potions class was just outside the hall, and she knew she wouldn't make it in time. Just as the bell rang Hermione ran threw the door, and she thanked god that Professor Snape wasn't in the class room yet. She noticed that Ron and Lavender were sitting together, which was unusual because he usually sat with Harry and her, but she didn't mind. She didn't really want to talk to him anyway. She found Harry and noticed that he had saved her a seat. She went to go sit down. Harry turned to her, and noticed her face was red, and he assumed that she had to run to class.

"'Mione, where were you?" He said, and then he pulled a muffin from his pocket, wrapped in a scarlet napkin. Hermione was starving, and she was so happy that Harry thought to bring her a Muffin.

"Oh, Harry, thank you! You are such a life saver." Hermione said, and then gave him a hug. While they were hugging, Ron took noticed.

"Hermione, where were you?" Harry said releasing her from the hug. Hermione started to eat her blue-berry muffin, she swallowed her bite and said, "Oh, I had to look up something in a IA Hogwarts: A history/i" She didn't want Harry to know that she was talking to Malfoy, She would just get yelled at for it.

"Hermione, what could you have possibly looked up, you have read that book like, four times."

"Oh.. um." Hermione didn't think Harry would ask her more questions. "Oh, my mum bought me a cell phone, so that I could call them, but I had to recheck the book, because remember muggle electronics can't be used in Hogwarts, or on the school grounds."

Harry just rolled his eyes at her. "Well, wait until I tell you what happened at breakfast!" A few second Professor Snape walked in, silence fell and all of the students sat up strait, and got prepared for the lesson. "Can anyone tell me what Amortentia? Anyone?" Everyone looks around the room, and the only person who has their hand up, is Hermione Granger. Snape looked at Hermione, and just let out a sigh, "Miss Gra.." but was cut off by Malfoy walking into the room.

"No need to ask her Professor. I know the answer, Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. Two of key ingredients are Ashwinder Eggs, and essence of pearl." Draco made his to a seat behind Hermione. He usually sat with Blaise, but he was with Pansy so, Draco tried to stay as far away from them as he could.

Snape noticed that young Malfoy was sitting in a different place, but didn't say anything. "I award 10 points to Slytherin. Now, I want you all to open you're books and read about love potions. Write a 12 inch essay on the different kinds and techniques to make them. Next class we will be making love potions and will be testing them. I will pair you up, and you better do a good job, because if you make the potion wrong, it turns into a powerful poison." All of the students looked at each other. If Snape was doing the pairing off, Merlin only knew who he would pair them with. About half an hour later the bell rang. Draco got up immediately and headed for the door. Hermione and Harry stood up and he had a free period, but Hermione had Muggle studies, so he decided to walk her to class.

They took a left out of the classroom and walked up three flights of stairs. Harry couldn't take his eyes of Hermione. She was so beautiful, and she looked very different. Everything about her was different, her hair, clothes, and now she is wearing makeup. Hermione noticed Harry starring at her, "What?"

Harry had no idea what she meant by 'what' but decided to tell her what happened during breakfast. "Well, you missed quite a lot at breakfast. Pansy entered the Great Hall first, about ten minutes before Malfoy did, and Pansy and Blaise were just talking until Malfoy slammed open the doors. Then he just stopped where he was standing for a few minutes, and everyone turned to look at Blaise and Pansy. She was all over him. Well needless to say, Malfoy was pissed. He walked over the his table and sat down in his usual seat, I'm guessing to try and ignore them. But then Pansy pushed Blaise on the table and got on top of him and they started kissing even more patiently. Malfoy spit his pumpkin juice all over them, and Pansy started to shriek. And then he stormed out of the Great Hall. Pansy started crying and throwing a fit because Malfoy dumped her for no reason."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't really the one to gossip, but she felt really bad for all that Malfoy had to go through. "Well, didn't Pansy cheat on him though. I think that is a reason to break up with someone."

"Oh, 'Mione, who really knows. Why are you getting all worked up about this?" Harry and Hermione stopped walking because she was just outside her classroom. Through the classroom door, Harry saw different pictures of muggle things; a telephone, a plug, and a rubber duck with a question mark next to it.

"Well, it's just so sad that people do that to people they love. Malfoy must be going through a hard time right now."

"Are you telling me that you feel bad for Malfoy?"

"Well, kind of, you have no idea what it is to go through something like that!" Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes. He could see that she was in still hurt by the actions of her ex boyfriend.

"'Mione, you can't relate your own experience and compare it to Malfoy's. No one really knows what happened, and who really cares. It's Malfoy, the boy who has made fun of us for the past 5 years."

Hermione understood what he was saying, she just felt so much for Malfoy's pain. Harry continued, "And I know Krum hurt you a lot, but not all men are like that." Harry held Hermione's face in his hands. And put his face an inch away from hers. They just stared into each other's eyes.

-----mean while----

Ginny walked into her first Transfiguration Class of the term, and Oliver Wood stood there greeting the glass. Luna walked by her side, and saw her dreamily starring at the new professor. Luna went to go sit in the back row, where she usually sat so she wouldn't have to pay too much attention to the lesson, and just read a magazine. She turned to say something to Ginny, but Ginny wasn't sitting next to her. She stood up and looked around, and saw Ginny was sitting in the front row, still staring at the professor. Luna rolled her eyes, grabbed her stuff, and took the last seat in the front row that was, thankfully, next to Ginny. Luna turned to Ginny, who still hadn't broken her stare on Oliver, "Gin! He is a teacher!" Luna whispered.

Ginny sighed, and turned to her best friend, "Oh, please. Luna he is only a few years older than us. And look at him, he is so dreamy! And look at his muscles! So defined, none of the guys here are like that."

Luna just rolled her eyes, and Professor Wood stood up to start the lesson. "Good morning class! Well, hopefully you all know who I am. But if not, I am Oliver Wood, I graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago. I was in the Gryffindor House when I was a student here, and I was the keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and I was Captain in my last two years. Does anyone have any questions?" One of the other girls raised her hand, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Professor Wood just laughed and nodded his head, "No, unfortunately I do not. Well, I think that is enough questions for today. Today we will be reading about Vanishing Spell." He went on to talk about the incantation for the transfiguration, but Ginny turned to Luna, "Oh my Merlin! He doesn't have a girlfriend! Do you know what this means!"

Luna turned to her, and with a completely serious expression said, "That every gorgeous seventh year girl is going to be after him, once they find out that they have a better chance of shagging him?" Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"No, I have a chance! Harry is friends with Wood, he can talk to him for me!"

Luna just looked at her. "People call me Loony, because for some reason they think I am weird, but the only one who is out there right now is you!"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but she turned her head, and to her pleasure Professor Wood had his head in between the two. "Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley, is it?" Ginny shook her head. "What is so important that you have to talk during my lesson?"

"Well, Professor, Gin was just telli.." Luna began to speak but was cut off by the red head.

"Oh, I was telling my dear friend Luna," Ginny said trying to stalls so she could think of something to say. "That… that.. oh um, that Gryffindor's Quidditch team would be a great advantage to have such an accomplished Quidditch Player to help them in their training."

Professor Wood blushed, "Well, thank you, but you know I can't take sides. I have to support all houses, and just because I was in Gryffindor doesn't mean that I will favor them."

About half an hour later the bell rang, and Ginny decided she was going to stay after class.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione never noticed, how lucky Harry was to have is mother's emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful. Harry bent over more, and starred into each other's eyes, Harry didn't stop moving towards her until their lips met in a dry kiss. Neither pulled away until after a minute of lip locking. Harry took a step back from Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione, to get any kind of clue about how she felt about him, but she just looked shocked. "Well, erm, I have to get to class." Harry started to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his hand, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

Ginny walked out of Transfiguration about ten minutes after class ended. She saw Luna waiting outside for her; she noticed she looked let down.

"Awe, the Professor doesn't want to be a pedophile?"

"No, I wouldn't be that bold. I wouldn't walk up to him and say, 'would the handsome Oliver Wood like to court me, Miss Ginny Weasley?' No! I asked him if he wanted help cleaning up, but there was nothing to do. Foolish question really. So I told him about how Harry is Quidditch captain this year, and he started talking about how Harry has promising talent."

"See, he isn't interested."

"Oh, but I wish he was, he is so dreamy!" Then Professor Wood walked out of the classroom just as Ginny was saying he is so dreamy.

"I hope you're not talking about me?" He received embarrassed looks from both of them. "Well make sure to do your homework, if you want any help let me know!" He then winked at the two girls and then walked off.

Ginny turned to Luna, "He winked. At me!" Luna just rolled her eyes. Ginny looked at him as he walked away, "Oh, I'll most defiantly come to see you for help. If that is what you want to call it."

Hermione headed down for lunch, when she entered the Great Hall she noticed Lavender and Ron snogging. She wondered when that had happened. She took a seat next to Ginny, who was just eating a Bacon Lettuce and Tomato sandwich slowly. "Hey Gin! So, what is going on with Lav and Ron?"

Ginny took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice, and then said "Oh, he asked her out this morning. They haven't kept their hands off each other since. It is getting quite nauseating really."

"Well, Lav must be really happy. So, do you have a lot of homework tonight? Because if not, I was thinking about going to go watch the Quidditch Try Outs." Hermione said, thinking of Harry, and wondering where he was so they could talk about what happened.

"I'm on the team, duh! And when I get back, I have to write a Transfiguration essay on Vanishing Spells."

"Oh, how did that go? You have Professor Wood this year, correct?"

"It went well, he doesn't have a girl friend, and he winked at me."

"Ginny, you can't get with a teacher, it isn't right." Hermione said, with a hint of disgust to her voice.

"Oh, Herm, you and you're rules." Hermione just rolled her eyes. Hermione looked around for Harry, she had no idea where he was. 'Is he hiding from me? Did he kiss me accidentally, or does he really like me.' Hermione thought. Hermione finished eating an apple and then stood up. "Well Gin, I have to go to the library, maybe I'll see you at Quidditch Tryouts."

Hermione briskly walked out of the Great Hall and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She highly doubted Harry would be in the library, and if she told Gin she was going to the Common Room, she might follow, and she wanted to talk to Harry one on one. He wasn't in any of the maroon couches, and she called up to the boys dormitory and no one answered. She decided to go to the library to look, and if he wasn't there she would start working on her Potions Homework.

She walked down the long corridor leading the library. She didn't see anyone in the library other than Draco Malfoy. Draco was second best pupil in their year, but she never saw him in the Library before. She noticed he was working on his potions essay. He looked up at her while she was walking by him and looking at his parchment. "Trying to cheat off of my essay are you!"

Hermione looked up into his eyes, "No, I just, I never really saw you in the library, I was just wondering what you were up to."

"Well mind your own business, mud blood. And why would I want to be in the dining hall with everyone talking about Blaise and her. And watching that horny thing's hands all over her." Malfoy said looking discussed.

"Oh, Sorry."

Hermione just walked away quickly, she wasn't really happy with Malfoy, and didn't want the discussion to end up like it did last time. While Hermione was walking away, she got a feeling that Malfoy was watching her. 'Stupid skirt, everyone is looking at my legs. Why did I ever agree to a make over?' Hermione thought. She continued to look for Harry, but couldn't find him anywhere, and it was five minutes until her next class, Arthrmicy, so she ran out of the Library, past Malfoy again.

Hermione walked into class a few minutes before the bell rang, and there were only two seats left in the class room, two sitting right next to each other. The classroom was very simple and traditional. It had a huge chalkboard, that had bewitched chalk to write whatever the Professor was saying, and just a huge row of table, with pull/push in chairs behind it. There was barely any room on you're portion of the table/desk so many students put their Arhtrimicy Book on their lap, and parchment on the cherry wood table. A minute after the bell rang, Malfoy walked in, and the only seat left was next to Granger. He sighed, and then walked to his seat. Hermione didn't even notice his arrival, until the screeching sound of the chair against the floor, which meant someone was moving the chair. She was shocked to see Malfoy sitting next to her. 'How did he get down here so fast? Why did he sit next to me, aren't there anyother chairs.' She thought. Hermione looked around the classroom for another chair, but she already knew there were none. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I apperated." Malfoy said with wit.

"Well, it is obvious that you have never read A Hogwarts: A History, because you can not apparate inside or outside of the school. Next time you are going to give me, a prefect, a cock and bull story, you might want to have your facts straight."

Malfoy just stared at her. He had a shocked expression, 'Did Granger just scold me? Since when does Granger have a nasty temper? What did I do, maybe she is just PMSing' "I'm a prefect too." She just looked at him with hatred in her eyes. He decided just to tell her how he got there so fast, if she was this pissy at him for telling her not to look at his Potions Essay, god only knew what she would do next. "Shortcut, if you take the back stair case, it takes you right to the back of the hallway."

"That sector of the school is for teacher's only."

"Oh Granger, we are prefects now," He said putting his feet up on his desk. "We can defy authority."


	7. Chapter 7

The Professor walked in, and all of the students started to laugh at his wardrobe. He was wearing a purple velvet dress robes, with a white t-shirt underneath and a muggle tie stuck to the top of his forehead. As soon as Draco saw him, he immediately said, "What is he, a poof?" (poof is a gay man).

The professor looked up to see who said that, and immediately noticed the blonde headed boy's feet upon his desk. "You, sir!" He said pointing at Draco, "Get your feet down from there, before I hex them, so you can not move them!" The entire class giggled, and then laughed even harder when they noticed the chalk was writing Draco's scolding from the Professor on the chalkboard. The Professor just thought they were all smiling at his excellent threat against the blonde headed boy. Susan Bones (is that her name?) raised her hand. He nodded, and she asked, "Professor, why is that, thing tied upon your head?"

Everyone in the class giggled. "Well, actually, I had to go to the grobery store to buy food, and I put this on, and I can't seem to get it off. The harder I pull on it, the tighter it gets."

"You mean the Grocery Store, that is where muggles buy there foods. I can get that tie off for you, if you would like. Why didn't you use magic to get it off?" Hermione said, without raising her hand, Draco's jaw dropped when she started to speak without being called upon.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Draco started to laugh, but the rest of the class gave him evil eyes, so he decided to stop. He could be harassed a lot in this calls because he was then only Slytherin in the class. The professor said and then gave a had signal for her to come up, she removed the tie from his head, and sat back down.

After an hour of taking notes, the students were dismissed. Malfoy stood up, at the same time Hermione did, and let her walk past him. She didn't notice Malfoy's chivalry because she was determined to find Harry before Quidditch Try-Outs because her classes were over. Malfoy just muttered to himself as he walked behind her, "Well excuse me, I'm Miss Hermione Granger, and I'm a snotty know it all, and I don't say thank you when someone lets me through"

Hermione walked down a long hallway, and walked up the dozens of stair cases leading to the Divination Classroom, when she was about halfway there, she realized Harry dropped that class after he took his O.W.L.S. and turned around.

She was starting to give up hope and just looked at her feet walking on the white and black marble floor when she bumped into someone. She looked up, and it was Harry.

"Harry, I've been trying to find you all.." but she was cut of by Harry putting his pointer finger over her lips. Hermione grabbed her arm, to bring her to the side of the hallway.

"'Mione, I'm not sorry about earlier today, you may not like me as more then a friend, and that is fine, but I like you a lot, and I have since our fourth year. You're so beautiful, especially right now, smart, you care about the people around you, and I really like you for that." Harry said looking deep into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Harry, I do like you, but I'm not sure how I feel about us being together right now. Could you give me some time to think it over?"

After Hermione said she needed time to think about their relationship his eyes immediately drooped to the floor, and a look of sheer disappointment spread throughout the muscles of his face. "Ok, I understand." Harry wanted to be with her, no matter what, but he wasn't sure why Hermione had to think about being with him. Was there someone else she fancied. His eyes continued to stare at the marble flooring as he said, "Is there someone else? Is that why you need to think this over?"

Hermione started at the floor, because it was pointless to keep looking and talking to someone who wasn't even looking at her. "No, there is no one else."

Harry looked up at Hermione, hoping to make eye contact with her but she just starred at the floor. Harry took his right hand, and used his thumb and pointer finger to raise her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Then why? Why can't we be together if there is no one else?" Harry didn't look as disappointed any more, but more confused.

Hermione suddenly came overcast with a saddened expression. "Harry, I just, we have such a good friendship, that I value very much, and…" but she was suddenly cut off with Harry's lips mashing passionately into hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth for a few seconds, and then pulled it out and sealed the kiss.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, "I feel for you 'Mione, and I'll do anything to be with you. I'll give you some time to think about it." Harry then kissed her on the forehead, and then walked away. Hermione was left there in awe, she was shocked as to what happened she didn't even say goodbye to Harry. Harry walked away, looking back at her every few steps.

After their last class of the day, Lavender walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, and sat on the Maroon Couch next to the fire, and looked out the window. It was in the middle of fall, and Halloween was coming up, and most of the leaves have fallen from the Hogwarts School Ground's Trees. Night was falling, while the sky turned a beautiful shade of pink/orange. A few moments later, Ron walked in, and saw the side of Lavender's beautiful face. Ron sat down next to her and started to lightly kiss the side of her face. Then she looked up at him, with a look of seduction upon her face, "Do you want to go find an empty classroom?" Ron looked at her as she stood up, and followed her out of the Common Room.

--

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, and decided to sit away from Harry, because all she could do was think about their kiss, but she didn't want him to know that. Ginny was starring dreamingly at Professor Wood as he was walking to his position at the head table. Ginny let out a dreamy sigh, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Hermione kept looking at Harry talking to Neville and Seamus, but every time he caught her eye starring at him she turned away. After the fifth time, Harry got up and walked around the table to where Hermione was sitting. He didn't sit next to her, but bent over to talk to her. He cupped the side of her face with his right hand, "Have you given it any thought" Harry said with nervousness in his voice. She looked longingly back at him, then a door slammed very loudly, and Malfoy walked in to the corner of the Great Hall, looked around for a seat to sit in, and then noticed Hermione and Harry. He walked over to where they were, but stayed 4 feet behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Malfoy starred at Potter cupping his hand to the side of Hermione's face. What was this, they were just friends, but of coarse, Potter gets all of the girls.

"What is this, the chosen one now wants the Mudblood? What the bloody hell is this? Are they putting love potion in the juice, because everyone can get a girl friend, BUT ME!" He yelled. Pansy's laugh echoed throughout the Great Hall. Malfoy quickly turned on his heel and headed towards her. "So, you think it is funny do you? I can't get a girlfriend because everyone thinks I cheated on you!" Malfoy said moving closer two her, so they were only a foot apart. "When the truth is, you cheated on me! Not only one time! But for a whole month with Flint before I found out!" The whole Great Hall gasped. For a few days, rumors were floating about that Pansy was torn and depressed because Draco cheated on her and Blaise Zabini helped her out of her depression and now they were together, but they know found out it was the other way around.

The look on Pansy's face was priceless. She looked so betrayed, and astonished that Malfoy would yell at her in front of everyone. He usually tried to contain his frustration behind closed doors, but now he was so angered he couldn't. Malfoy looked infuriated, no one understood what set off his temper, or what his behavior would be like. His fists were tight, and he looked like he was ready to punch anyone who got in his way. "Why would I ever cheat on you Pansy? I loved you, and it pains me to get over you. Honestly" Malfoy said turning around to face the rest of the Great Hall, as if he was giving them all a speech and everyone continued to listen, while all of the teachers glanced over every few seconds to make sure there was no violence, but let him continue his tantrum because none of them really cared. "I am an idiot, for every going out with that fcencored bcensored ! I remember when we started going out, no one was really surprised because we are both Slytherins, but everyone was like, "She is such a slutty bcensored ! And I defended her, because I loved her! But now," He said turning around, "I know what she really is." Blaise suddenly stood up in front of him. Most of the girls gasped, Ginny broke her gaze from Oliver Wood and looked over to where Blaise and Malfoy were standing, looking as they were going to fight. She opened her mouth to scream something, but Hermione covered her mouth, and said, "Don't do anything just yet, don't provoke anything, or you'll get in trouble as well."

Blaise just starred Malfoy down for a few minutes. Then he looked to Pansy, who had tears streaming down her face. "Blaise, please don't fight him, it isn't worth it. I know he is telling lies about me, but it doesn't matter. I don't care what he does." She extended her arm, and pulled him to sit down next to her. He once again sat down, "Malfoy, just leave us alone! Stop trying to cover up how much you hurt her." Malfoy just looked at his former best friend shocked. How come everyone believed Pansy, she was a lying tramp. He was infuriated.

"Fine, believe the cheating prat! I don't care anymore, and Blaise, when she burns you, don't come crawling back to me!" He walked out of the Great Hall, and everyone turned back to their tables to start talking about what had just happened. Harry looked at Hermione, and he noticed that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, what is wrong!" He said confused, what could she be crying about, she should be wanting to gossip about what just happened.

"Harry, I want to be with you, but its just too hard right now." And she ran out of the Great Hall. Harry got up to run after her, but Ginny held her down.

"Just let her go. The whole Viktor thing is still bothering her, just give her some time." Harry sat down, and starred at his lunch.

--

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, down the stairs where Hermione and Malfoy had an argument just a few days ago. Malfoy wasn't in the stairwell, so she opened the door leading to the dungeons. She ran as fast as she could down the hallway, and she saw the end of Malfoy's Robes going into the portrait hall, and she sprinted to the portrait hole, and held the portrait open, yelled "Malfoy" and he turned around and stared at her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER-disclaimer

Ok thank you all for your great reviews!

Vander Delton- yea, I do think wickan pussy was quite harsh, and your review made my day 

Froggifrog: I'm sorry about viktor, I just thought it would be cool to make them break up to help the story line, but I didn't know everyone did that, I'm sorry

Padfootrules 3: thanks for telling me, I fixed it

Hazel ocean: you are so funny, double posts on please update, you are getting your wish.

BuBbLiEpUbBlIe & mysticbluefox: you guys were my first reviews! Yay!

Thank you for your reviews, and PLEASE leave them after every chapter

Hermione looked at Malfoy, and then her eyes wandered all around the Slytherin Common Room, she had never seen it before. The grey stone walls had pictures of famous Slytherins, and had a beautiful fireplace that was bewitched to have green flame. The couches were a bright green leather, which was shocking to Hermione because living in the Muggle World, there were a lot of different colors of couches, but she had never seen a green leather couch before. Study tables had glass tops, and holding them up were different kinds of snakes sketched out in stone. She looked down at the floor, and the carpeting was Green and Silver checkered all around the floor. Malfoy looked at Hermione Granger, who had tears streaming down her face, and he couldn't figure out why. He just stared at her waiting to say something, but then he decided to start the conversation. "what!" he said somewhat irritated. What did she want anyway. He thought that everyone in the school would want to leave him alone after his tantrum in the Great Hall.

"I just, well," Hermione said looking up at Malfoy, but she noticed that his anger had not left his face, so she looked at the ground as she continued her sentence.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

"Well it is ridic…" but he suddenly stopped talking, at the thought that Granger was actually being sincere. "Why don't we move out of the door way, shall we?" He said opening up the portrait, and moving out of the Slytherin Common Room.

"I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm not with Harry. And I d.." But she was cut off by Malfoy making a "shhh" sound. She listened and heard people walking in the Dungeons.

"We can't be down here, people will see us!" Malfoy turned left down the hallway and just starred at him. "Do you want a bunch of Slytherins to hex you because they thought you were trying to break into their common room? Or don't come. I'm sure someone will find you in great pain in a few weeks from all of the Cruacios Curses they put on you." After Hermione heard that Slytherins might use Unforgivable Curses on her, she ran after him. Malfoy turned up a ragged looking stair well, that was made of metal stairs, with rust all over them.

"This doesn't look to stable" Hermione said with fret. Malfoy started to run up the stairs, and she decided to follow. She had no idea where she was going, but for some reason she trusted Malfoy, and didn't know why. At the end of the stairwell they reached a room, Malfoy said, "Alohamora" and the door opened.

"Are you sure we should be entering this part of the school. I don't think it is allowed if the door is locked!"

"If they didn't want us in here, Granger, they would have used a more powerful spell to lock the door."

Hermione understood his logic, but didn't think that she should be breaking into sections of the school. She was a prefect, and she should obey the rules.

They walked into a pitch-black room, until Malfoy lit a candle, and suddenly the whole room lit up. Hermione looked around the room, there was a black rug, with black leather couches. There was a bookshelf filled with all sorts of books, and a Witxoo, which was similar to a muggle Television but it was paper thin, and you could watch whatever you wanted when you wanted. "What is this place?"

Malfoy turned to look at Hermione, whose eyes kept darting across the room, as if deciding what to look at first. "I don't know, I found it in my second year, and come up here when I am angry or want to get some time for my self. " Malfoy sat down on one of the arm chairs, and Hermione sat in the one across form him. "So, why did you walk all they down here to find me?"

"Well, I just, well." Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't know quite what to say. "I know you didn't cheat on Pansy. And, its horrible that now she is making rumors about you."

Malfoy just looked at her. He couldn't believe that she followed him all the way down to the dungeons, just to talk to him to see how he was doing. "Why did you follow me down here granger? And why aren't you with, Potter?" Malfoy said Potter in a girlish mocking voice. "And why the hell are you crying?"

"I am not with Harry! And to believe I followed you down here because I feel bad for you! I don't know why I do now! God, I know what you are going threw, and to think that you would be nice enough to talk to me. But no, the incredible Draco Luscious Malfoy CAN'T BE NICE TO ANYONE CAN HE!" Hermione yelled her last sentenced and then stomped out of the room. As she left, Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders and didn't look bothered at all by what he said, and he was even smirking. Hermione started to walk down the stairs when she heard Millicent Bullstrodes voice talking, and then Pansy's Shrieking voice. "What a prat, he throws a fit in the middle of the Great Hall, telling all of these lies!" Hermione turned to go back up the stairs. If she showed herself, they would want to know why she was down in the Slytherin Dungeons, and probably Hex her.

Hermione walked back into the room and Malfoy just looked at her, not looking surprised that she was back. "Why are you smiling!" She said irritated, because she had to wait here with him for a while.

"Because, every night after dinner Parkinson and Bullstrode gossip in the hallway. I knew you had no chance of getting out. So now, explain, why can't I be nice to anyone? What exactly is your mudblood logic behind this?"

Hermione huffed, and then plopped down into the chair she sat down in before. She just stared all around the room, anything but Malfoy. Malfoy asked the same question again, and she turned her head to look at him. "You can't be nice to anyone, and you know it. I came down here, because I am probably the only one in the school right now who can relate to what you are going through, and all you can do is call me foul names!"

"Mudblood isn't a foul name, it is what you are. Isn't it? Unless you have been lying all these years about being muggle born."

"Mudblood is an insulting name, and why do you care if my parents had magical powers or not. I have the highest g.p.a. and O.w.l.'s out of anyone in our grade! What matters what kind of parents you have, you should be solely judged on your talent and personality." Hermione spat at Malfoy, she was getting quite angry because he thought 'mudblood' wasn't an insulting name. Which, Hermione thought he was just saying to weasel his way out of trouble with lies, like he usually did.

"I guess, I can somewhat see what you mean, but no matter what, people will judge you on your background. For example, how in the muggle world, people judge you on your looks before they ever start to talk to you." Malfoy said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hermione's jaw dropped when he made the revelation to the muggle world.

"How did you know that!" Hermione asked almost immediately. How did Malfoy know about muggles, he hated practically anything that wasn't magical.

"I have been taking Muggle Studies. Father thinks that if we are to beat them on their own grounds, we should learn more about them first."

"You, of all people, hate muggles, and you are studying them. That is insane! And when could you possibly have that class? The only days they offer it are Thursdays and Mondays, second period, and I for one have seen who is in the class, and you were unaccounted for."

"I have Astronomy on those days, so I am studying it during my private study times, and then in the spring Astronomy will be over, so I can move into the Muggle Studies Class. Well, I am not really fond of talking 'bout muggles, so why was Harry all over you, like tomato sauce on spaghetti, if you two are not together?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Malfoy!"

a/n. I didn't get the directing job for the school play!  kind of sad. But that is ok, this is all I could get done… not really long, I'm sorry. Next chapter more truth will come out about Hermione and Malfoy.. and more truth possibly about ron, neviile, and lavender!

Leave me lovely reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh come on! You know you are into him! I can tell just by the way you were looking at him!"

"I'm not discussing any of this with you Malfoy!"

"Ok, fine."

"So, what was with the flipping out in the cafeteria?"

Malfoy just looked at her and then looked down at his feet. He looked almost hurt, and looked like he was holding back tears. He coughed, and then looked up at Hermione after he regained his composure. "Why should I tell you, you won't discuss scar head with me!"

"He isn't a scar head! You see, this is what I mean. You act like you are superior to everyone else!"

"Well maybe I am! " Hermione looked at him and huffed, and then he immediately said, "Just kidding."

Hermione looked at Malfoy; did he just apologize for saying something bold? She couldn't believe it. She just stared at him, while Malfoy looked around the room. "Malfoy, really, you can tell me, what was wrong in the Great Hall."

Malfoy just looked into Hermione's eyes from across the room. If it were anyone else in the room, even Crabbe and Goyle, he wouldn't tell them what he was really feeling. But for some reason he felt that he could relate to Hermione, probably because of what Viktor had done to her. Actually speaking of Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy hasn't really spoken to them lately because Crabbe and Goyle were also friends with Blaise, and they didn't want to get in the middle of this whole Pansy and Blaise verses Malfoy.

Malfoy continued to stare into her eyes "I, um." He said starting to say something but his words trailed off. Hermione could tell that he had a hard time talking about whatever was wrong. Malfoy found it easier to look at the ground as he told her what happened. "A few days ago, I was sitting in the Common Room, when Blaise came up to me. I didn't really want to talk to him because, you know, he was with Pansy. He sat down next to me, and I just continued reading my book, because I didn't really want to talk to him. He looked at me and started to talk about how I was such an a censored because I cheated on Pansy. I turned to him, and almost punched him in the face. I asked him he said, and then he started yelling at me for hurting her, and that I should leave her alone. I knew all along she would make up lies about our break up. She is the one saying that she was cheated on, and that I hurt her so much when she found out because she was deeply in love with me."

"Why would I cheat on her. I loved her, I really did." Tears started to form in Malfoy's eyes, but he cleared his throat in attempt to make them go away. "And for her to start going out with one of my friends, and then turn him against me, that was ridiculous."

"Well if you found out a few days ago, then why did you get mad just a few hours ago?" Malfoy looked up but didn't respond. He looked like he was trying to think of an answer, or that he was trying to hide something.

"Well, she was all over him, I don't know, it was just disgusting." Hermione wasn't really satisfied with the answer, but she didn't want to get into an argument. Malfoy starred at her, and she noticed that there were no more tears in his eyes.

Hermione felt awkward, she didn't know what to say. She moved over to the long sofa in the middle of the room, so she could be closer to him and talk to him a lot easier. Malfoy looked at her as she walked around to the couch, he looked at her legs because they were so exposed with the skirt she was wearing. In the beginning of the day he could tell that she was uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing, but now she seemed fine.

"It isn't right of Pansy to say that stuff. And I know you didn't cheat on her."

"Thanks." Malfoy wanted to end the conversation; he didn't really want to talk about her anymore. "So, um, could you tell me what is with you and Potter?"

"Nothing, he likes me, but I'm not really interested. That's all."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated to answer. She didn't really want anyone to know that she couldn't start dating just yet. She was scared of being hurt again. She looked up at the clock and it read 8:12. She still had homework to do, so she got up. Malfoy got up, wondering what she was doing. "I'm sorry, I have to go do my homework, and the library closes in 18 minutes and I still have some looking up to do." Hermione left the room, and started to jog down the stair case, as she heard Malfoy say bye, and she said bye back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione awoke the next morning at 5:45AM. She tried to go back asleep for 15 minutes, but couldn't so she decided to write in her Experiment Notebook. She pulled it out quietly from under her bed and pulled out a quill and ink.

Day 2

Yesterday went pretty well. My appearance didn't really change much. A boy that likes me asked me out, but I'm just not ready for a serious relationship yet. Today I'm planning on wearing jeans, and a shirt.

Lavender stirred in the bed next to Hermione's. She opened her weary eyes, and saw Hermione fully awake sitting in her bed. "Man, you are up early!" Lavender said.

"It's only a quarter of 6."

"Oh, Herm. You make me laugh. Well, there is no point in sitting in bed, now is there. Come on, I'll find you an outfit to wear."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think I can find an outfit myself."

"HAHA." Lavender said as she pulled her sheets off her, and rolled out of bed. "So, what were you thinking about wearing?"

Hermione jumped off of her bed and opened up her trunk. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a purple button up shirt. She looked up thinking that she would find an approving look upon Lavenders face, but all her eyes laid upon was a look of disgust.

"Herm, no! Even if you weren't trying to improve your appearance I wouldn't let you wear that. And what color is that, neon purple, that is just.. tacky. Well, put on the jeans, and I'll see how they fit. I'll find a shirt for you, or we'll ask Padma (or whatever the Patel is in Gryffindor) for a shirt you can borrow."

Hermione put on her jeans while Lavender scrounged through her trunk to find Hermione a shirt. "Herm, I'm going to order some the 'Wizard Wares' magazine so you can order some clothes."

Hermione had no idea what wizard wears was, but she did need to buy new clothes anyways, so she didn't really mind. Lavender pulled out a pink tank top, and a green ballet top that ties in the middle. (I hope you know what I'm talking about, it's a huge fad in America)"

Hermione started to put on the tank top, "Wow, you girls are really into tying things aren't you?" Lavender just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Lavender came out of the bathroom about half an hour later. Lavender was wearing a blue camisole, with a low cut shirt over it, which displayed her camisole. Lavender had thin, bright blue eyeliner on, and light blush, and clear lip-gloss. Hermione looked a bit more stunning. Her hair was up in a cute bun, that really made her look like a ballerina, and had thin mint green eyeliner, pink eye shadow, light blush and clear lip-gloss.

Ginny was sitting in her bead reading "Witch People." Ginny was wearing an olive sweater, and a black skirt. Ginny didn't have a lot of money for makeup, and liked to save whatever money she got to buy new clothes, so she rarely wore make-up. Which, for her, wearing makeup didn't really matter because she was naturally beautiful.

"Oh, Gin, you and those magazines. You should really spend the extra times studying." Hermione said, but no one really cared. She was too obsessed with her studies.

It was time for breakfast so all three girls walked down. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, and Lavender sat down next to Ron, and immediately started to make out.

A few minutes later Harry walked in and sat down next to her. She didn't really look at him, because she didn't want to explain why she couldn't go out with him. She got the feeling that he just kept starring at her. She turned to see if he was looking at her, but as soon as she moved her head, Harry's head turned the other way. Then Harry turned to her.

"You look very nice today, 'Mione." Hermione didn't respond, she was waiting for the question she wished to avoid. "Where were you last night? I had to talk to you, and you just suddenly disappeared.

Hermione silently sighed relief, thanking god for another stupid question, and hoped that Harry would ask her more of these non complicated questions. Well, in a way they were some what complicated, because she did have to fabricate a story as to where she was last night.

"Oh," Hermione looked at her plate, almost wishing an answer would just magically appear. "Well, um, after that fight yesterday, I thought I would do some Prefect stuff, just to make sure that there weren't anymore fights from the Slytherins." Harry just looked at her, in awe over how stunning she looked.

"Well, you should have told me. You can't fend those Slytherins off on your own." Harry chuckled, but Hermione didn't look amused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry just looked at her, he didn't mean to offend her.

"Well, a bunch of Slytherins fighting and throwing Hex after Hex at each other, not even a single teacher could handle it all on their own." 'Quick save', Harry thought. Hermione looked somewhat pleased with his answer, and started to eat a piece of bacon. Harry served himself some breakfast, and after he ate a piece of toast with pumpkin jam on it, he turned to Hermione once again.

"So, 'Mione, have you given it any thought?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. 'Maybe he doesn't mean us, maybe he means, something else. Oh god, please something else.' Hermione thought. She starred down at her plate, trying to avoid the look of Harry's beautiful eyes. "Given what thought" Hermione said to Harry

"Well, the other day you left the Great Hall so quickly, I didn't get a chance to ask you why you didn't want to go out with me. I know its an odd question, but I really like you." Harry said to Hermione

"Oh, Harry, I just… don't want to compromise a good friendship."

"But, I don't mind, really. Hermione, I know its something more than just our friendship."

"Harry, why can't you just take no for an answer? I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

"Hermione is this still about KRUM! Hermione, I know he hurt you, but you have to let go." Hermione looked completely infuriated.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a stern voice. "How dare you tell me that I have to let it go. Do you know how much he hurt me? Obviously not! That is something I will carry with me for the rest of my life, knowing that men are just sniveling little cockroaches. And you, for asking me to justify why I wont' go out with you! That is ridiculous!" Hermione sat up, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

She ran up the stairs, into the library and went back into the corner, where she always went if she was trying to hide from someone. She wasn't really watching where she was going, but right as she was turning into her corner, she knocked someone over. She didn't look up, because she didn't care who it was, walked around them and sat in her desk. Hermione put her head down on her desk and wrapped her arms around her head.

She heard a boy growl, and heard him getting up. "God, why don't people.." but his words trailed off, as he laid his eyes upon Hermione. He couldn't tell if she was crying, or just trying to take a nap. He walked over to her, and shook her arm gently.

Hermione lifted her head, and revealed her beautiful face. She wasn't crying, but did look very stressed. The boy looked at her, and said in his charming voice, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione laughed, "Funny, how we always see each other when one is angry."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Malfoy said with deep concern. Over the last few days they began to be friends, and he didn't like to see one of his friends hurt.

"Nothing, well its Harry. He keeps bugging me about going out with him, but I can't. And he wants me to tell him why, and I just can't."

"Well, what can't you tell him?"

"It's just that, when I found out what Krum did, I was so hurt. And, Harry, the celebrity as he is, is like Krum, and I just don't want him to hurt me. I am just not ready for a relationship right now, and he just can't seem to grasp that." Hermione tried to fight her tears back, she didn't want to cry in front of Malfoy. Then all of a sudden Malfoy stood up, and Hermione looked, and Harry was standing right there.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's eyes just widened at looking at the angered expression on Harry's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off.

"So Hermione," Harry said in a deep angered tone and then gave a sigh, "this is why I can never find you to talk to you. You are always off to find Malfoy? If you weren't ready for a relationship, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Harry screamed the last few words. He was so angered. Hermione couldn't tell Harry anything, but why would she confess everything to Malfoy?

"Harry, calm down." Hermione said with small tears kissing her cheeks.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You know what Hermione, screw you! I would have given you the world, but" Harry said in a mock voice, "you're not ready!"

"Now Harry, that's not fair! Do you know hard it is for me to have a relationship, after Krum. Know what if you did that to me, then I would just be made a fool in the papers again. Do you know how much that hurt!"

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVER DO WHAT THAT IDIOT DID TO YOU! YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT? Hermione, you don't know me at all do you? Bye, have fun with Malfoy!" Harry spun around on his heel to leave, and Malfoy walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and punched him hard in the face.

"I've been wanting do to that for a long a time." Hermione's jaw just dropped, she couldn't believe Draco did that for her.

"Draco, you shouldn't have done that!" Harry stood up and just looked at Hermione's tear streaked face.

"I hope you too have a nice relationship!" Harry said, and walked away again, this time placing a charm on himself so if Malfoy tried to punch him again, he'd fly backwards.

Malfoy turned to Hermione and used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Hermione, you shouldn't have to give him a reason as to why you don't want to be his girlfriend. He should just accept that you don't want to be."

"I can't talk about this right now." Hermione started to walk off, but Draco put his arm around her shoulders, and turned to her and said, "I walk you back to your dorm."

Hermione looked up at him, "That's the last place I want to be right now."

-

Harry stormed into the boys dorm room and smashed his book bag onto the floor. The only boy in the dorm was Ron, and he was just starring at Harry. Even though they weren't currently speaking, he still wanted to know what was wrong with Harry.

"What happened?"

Harry turned to Ron, and Ron immediately saw the anger in Harry's face.

"Well, neither of us have a chance with Hermione, because she thinks every guy in the flippen world is going to cheat on her EXEPT MALFOY!"

"WHAT! Hermione and Malfoy are together!"

"Well, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her in the library! Merlin only knows what the hell he is up to!"

--

Hermione and Draco snuck through the Slytherin hallways, being careful not to get caught, and went into the hidden room. Draco held open the door as Hermione walked into the hidden room. She sat on the long green couch and just starred at the ceiling. Draco looked at Hermione, "Do you want me to stay!"

"No, you have things to do, I just want some alone time, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Draco walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

--

Hermione awoke a few minutes later and Draco was sitting in the same armchair he sat in the night before. Hermione stretched and sat up.

Draco stood up and brought Hermione a silver server with a plate of steak, carrots and salad on it, a glass of pumpkin juice, and a slice of pumpkin pie for dessert. Hermione looked up at Draco's light blue/grey eyes. "Wow, that was really nice of you, thank you."

"Oh, did you think this was for you, I needed you to hold if for a minute so I can adjust my chair." Hermione's eyes beamed at Draco as a smirk lit up his face. "Kidding, my god, it's for you, you can stop with the evil looks now!" Hermione laughed and enjoyed her dinner.

After dinner, her and Draco ventured through the Slytherin hallways. They were wearing their prefect's badges so everyone who saw them just figured they got stuck on prefect duty together. Hermione and Draco split up roots because there was a gang of Slytherins throwing dung bombs into the window's of the Hufflepuff's dorm, and the Slytherins would only listen to Draco to stop. Hermione was walking towards the fat lady's picture when Ron stopped her right in her tracks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good Evening Ron. I finished my rounds so I'm off to bed." Hermione said quickly, not wanting to fight again with him, and started to walk towards the portrait.

"Oh, so is that what they call it these days, 'The Rounds?'" Ron said turning to Hermione who stopped and pivoted around.

Hermione looked completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, tonight you were on patrol with Malfoy, so I doubt you got anything done. Merlin only knows what you were doing."

"Ron, I'm not with Malfoy. And we didn't even patrol together because the Slytherins were bothering the HufflePuffs. And even if we were doing something, it isn't up to you to confront me on it. Now, I'm going to bed." Hermione said in a huff of anger.

"G'Night then." Ron mumbled to Hermione. He knew something was up with her and he was going to find out what. He still had deep feelings for her and to find out that his enemy was the one with her made him sick to his stomach. Ron walked down the corridor and looked for anyone being about where they weren't supposed to. He walked up a flight of round stairs reaching the owlery to make sure no one was getting any late night mailings.

Ron looked at Pig, and then had a brilliant idea, he'd ask his mom for help.

----------

Hermione stomped up the stairs to her dormitory and jumped onto her bed. Everyone was asleep, except for the dueling wizards on Ginny's bedspread. You think they would stop dueling while everyone was sleeping, but no, they just kept going at it.

Hermione pulled out her notebook where she was conducting her experiment, and ran downstairs and put it in the fire. She didn't really care about the experiment anymore, and all she knew is that it was making her life so much more complicated. After the notebook finished burning, she ran upstairs to bed.

---The Next Morning.----

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sounds of girls getting ready. Occasionally you heard Lavender telling Ginny to stop moving so she could put her mascara on. Hermione awoke, threw on one of her old black knee skirts, a loose white button up shirt, and threw her hair into a neat bun.

Hermione then jumped on her bed and started to finish up her homework.

Lavender walked over to Hermione's bed, and her jaw was dropped. "You must be kidding me! What happened to the Hermione who wanted a new look? You went from Fab to Drab, in like a day!"

Ginny walked in rolling her eyes, she figured Hermione wouldn't keep it up. "Well, I guess Herm is giving up. Which is very unlike her, I guess she just couldn't stand the pressure anymore." Ginny said eyeing lavender to follow along.

"What do you mean I'm giving up! I am not! I just don't want to do it anymore!" Hermione said with an attitude. She never gave up on anything, she just wanted to dress like she usually did.

"Oh, no, Hermione just face it. You are giving up!"

"I AM NOT" Hermione screamed as she took one of lavenders mini skirts and tube tops into the bathroom.

Ginny and Lavender just smiled to each other.


End file.
